1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to separable clasp connectors. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to separable clasp connectors, as well as die sets and methods for locking and unlocking such connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of electrical connectors for connecting two conductors to one another are known. One type of such electrical connectors is commonly known as a separable clasp connector. Examples of such separable clasp connectors are described in Applicant's own U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,288,192; 2,636,071; and 2,977,567.
Generally, separable clasp connectors include a first part connectable to one conductor and a second part connectable to a second conductor. The first and second parts include one or more cooperative features (e.g., slots, pins, blades, etc.). The cooperative features allow the two parts to be initially coupled to one another in an angled position—where the parts are not mechanically locked to one another. The cooperative features also allow the two parts to be rotated into an in-line position whereby the parts are both mechanically and electrically interlocked to one another.
During movement from the unlocked position to the locked position, one or more portions of the first and/or second part are deformed—with the deformation providing a holding force that maintains the parts in the locked position. Conversely, movement to the unlocked position allows the deformed portions of the first and/or second part to return to their normal state—allowing the parts to be separated from one another.
It has been determined by the disclosure that it can be difficult to apply the necessary force to move prior art clasp connectors back-and-forth among the angled position (e.g., unlocked) and the inline position (e.g., locked) and/or that the application of such force can result in damage to one or more portions of the connectors.
Accordingly, there is a need for separable clasp connectors, die sets, and methods of locking and unlocking such connectors that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art connectors.